Most of the conventional egg-beaters or egg-whisks are made of a plurality of wires, being operated in a container that has a large opening (such as a soup pot or a large bowl). A user usually has to hold the agitator with one hand to beat the eggs until the egg liquid is likely to become homogeneous; however, it takes time and manpower to operate the conventional egg-beater without obtaining a thoroughly homogeneous egg liquid. There are also the electrical egg-beaters, comprising two agitators, each of which includes two sets of "c" shaped frames being mounted oppositely around a center rod. However, those electrical egg-beaters also have the following drawbacks:
(1) Too noisy. PA0 (2) To be held with hand. PA0 (3) Used with a container with a large opening. PA0 (4) Inconvenient to clean it. PA0 (5) Too heavy to handle. PA0 (6) Unable to agitate a small amount of egg liquid. PA0 (7) Having a large dimensions and taking a lot of room to set up; moreover, it is still unable to provide a fully automatic agitation.